Alive
(all scenarios, characters, e.g. © Level-5. All of this is fanfictionous) "Is it really '''that' secretive?"'' "Well, I don't even know your name." '' - a conversation between Alexis and Clive after the "incident". '''Alive' (A - live) is the pairing of Alexiana Josephine Dove 'and '''Clive (Dove) '('''Al/exis, Cl/'ive'). This is a fanfictionous and CanonXOc pairing that debuted in Time-Bust Cinderella. This couple was half-created by Lilpuzzlette64, yet Clive still belongs to Level-5. Though they seem all too close at a first glance, Alexis and Clive often have awkward moments, leading to silence on all the strangest factors. They're still very good together as a couple. Relationship Dynamic Alexis and Clive knew each other as teenagers, as they both went to Windwaker Academy. Clive fell for Alexis the first time he saw her, and he always wondered, whilst spending time with her, if she felt a similar way. At the prom for the Year 8s who were going into Year 9, Clive realises that his theory was correct. In Time-Bust Cinderella, fter being recently put down by her boyfriend, Joel, Alexis goes away to a hotel alone. She is bored one day, so she spends the day drawing in the local park. Upon doing this, she bumps into Clive, who draws alongside. They then grow a firm relationship. One night, Clive invites Alexis to go to the movies with him. The proper plot begins here, when Alexis learns of Joel's plan to get rid of Clive. She eventually stops Clive from being killed by Joel, as they merely escape a smoked flat. Unfortunately, the happiness doesn't exactly last. Time resumes in the future when Alexis and Clive are married and living together. Alexis is suspicious of her husband's behaviour. Her presumations turned out to be correct; Clive had been planning to launch his fortress for a long while. To his great surprise, Layton and co. stopped him. He was forced to go to prison, but Alexis, upon Clive's request, waited alongside Luke, Flora, and the professor for him to return. In the sequel, Evolution Beyond Imagination, Alexis returns to normal London and lives with Layton. She visits Clive the first option she gets, and they get in a 'messy situation'. It seems that a day later, she becomes pregnant with her daughter, who in future always hated her mother. She (Bobbi) thought it was Alexis' fault that Clive was jailed. Alive Trivia/Facts *Their key colour is blue. *The two are a year apart in age, Alexis being 19 and Clive being 20. *Clive made it easily comprehendsible that he wanted to marry somebody, as he dropped the engagement ring in front of Alexis. She knew the relationship between herself and Clive was so strong that this was possible. She also said she would've proposed earlier, but it seemed weird with the woman doing it. *Alexis cared that Clive was going to be murdered by Joel if she didn't push herself into the past. Alive Moments ''Time-Bust Cinderella *Clive bumped into Alexis, pushing her into the lake, yet he was extremely apologetic afterwards. *He put his jacket around Alexis to keep her warm. *Alexis let Clive draw with her. *Clive complimented her skills at drawing. *They met at the Sugar Pot café the following week. *Clive asked for Alexis's company in coming to Dojo Films (the local cinema) to watch "Kelli Sashwill's Titanic". *In spite of her thoughts, Alexis was allowed to lay her head on Clive's shoulder. *Clive watches Alexis getting snatched away by Joel, so he tries to reason. *Alexis, despite not being a skillful fighter, fought for Clive. *Clive suggested they 'do it' again. *Alexis wanted to go back into the fortress for Clive. *Chelmey grabs Alexis forcefully, to be yelled at by Clive, who told him to get off of his wife. Evolution Beyond Imagination *Alexis is smelling Clive's leftover clothes. *Alexis visits Clive in jail. Awfully Alive '' (to be added) Fights/Bad Times *Clive didn't trust Alexis with his plans to launch the fortress. *Alexis shouted when Clive came on to the monitors. Fan Representation Alive have no popularity whatsoever, sadly. However so, they always have their owner trying to gain them some fans. Alive Interactions A hug, a kiss, and some interactions not to be put under further detail. Alive Songs *That's How You Know - Amy Adams *When You're Gone - Avril Lavigne *Egomama - エゴママ *Prisoner of Love - Donnie Klang *You Are Not Alone - X Factor Finalists *Worldwide - Big Time Rush *Costume Makes the Clown - Shakira *Can you Feel the Love Tonight - Max Casella, Tom Allan Robbins, Jason Raize, and Heather Headley Lyrics "It's not enough to take the one you love for granted" ''- That's How You Know (Clive avoiding that Alexis wanted to know his plans) ''"Our intuitions off, we love each other still" ''- Egomama (Even with the fortress setting off, Alexis still believing she and Clive were a great couple. ''"In the end, we're still just fine to keep on smiling all the time" ''- Egomama (they gave smiles to each other just before Clive set off for prison) ''"I'm doing this all for you" ''- Egomama (Alexis doing everything she does in ''Time-Bust Cinderella ''for Clive) ''"And the days feel like years when I'm alone" ''- When You're Gone (Clive's departure to jail; Alexis all alone over time) ''"Everything I do reminds me of you" ''- When You're Gone (all of the plot elements of Alexis referring back to Clive) ''"The clothes you left, they lie on my floor, and they smell just like you" ''- When You're Gone (Alexis smelling Clive's checked shirt) ''"Cause she's something that you'll miss" ''- Prisoner of Love (Clive missing Alexis in prison) ''"And I'm on a mission, I need you to listen" ''- Prisoner of Love (Clive refusing to tell Alexis about the fortress) ''"I didn't do no crime" ''- Prisoner of Love (Alexis saying that Clive had reason for what he did) Spoken Moments "''You don't, do you? I'm Clive, it's nice to meet you. Some people call me cheese and Clive... I'm a mad man." "Really? I don't think you're that mad, Clive. I'm Alexis - let's be friends." "Why were you scared of showing me this? It's great! Honest!" "Wha -? Are you - are you sure you're seeing right?" "Wa-?" "S-Sorry...I was just t-t-tired." "No, it's okay. I sorta' liked it." "Hey! Leave Clive be!" "Alexis! Leave - now! It's not safe!" "Honey...why are you always going out?" "Busy with work. If I told you, you wouldn't understand." "Oh. But I want to know why you're wearing that ridiculous outfit!" "Too schoolboy?" "You silly buggar." "So, is it me and you tonight? The bed's ready..." "Erm, yeah." "I've been waiting...too long...for this moment..." "Don't worry, I-I'm here now." "Yes, but it's not always like this, is it? We can't have this joy everyday for a long time!" "Why can't we?" "You know I can't come everyday. Besides...it's more special if we wait... Heh heh heh." "I don't know... I need to make sure that you're the real Alexis Dove." "Course I am, Clive. Duh! '' ''"C-Clive?" "Come on, Lexi. I need to know this relationship is true. Please, help me, just this once..." '' ''"Wow, that was...interesting." "B-But what if I do it wrong? Pick the wrong dress? LOOK TERRIBLE?" "Don't worry, these lovely women just wan to measure you for it. They'll do the deciding for you." "Holy crap, holy crap, holy crap! Are you okay? Are you hurt? Cold? I am so careless! Really sorry, again!" "Yeah, I'm fine, thank you. It was quite amusing, to be honest." "Good to hear! I thought I'd hurt you! God, you must be freezing! Here." "Nooooooooooooo!" "Is it really that secretive?" "Well, I don't even know your name." "You don't, do you? I'm Clive, it's nice to meet you. Some people call me cheese and Clive... I'm a mad-man." "Really? I don't think you're that mad, Clive. I'm Alexis - let's be friends." "What was that face for?" '' ''"Why were you so scared about showing me this? It's great! Honest!" "Wha-? Really? Are you- are you sure you're seeing right?" "Why deny such a great skill? Tell me, Alexis, do you think I could have a go?""Sure." ''' "This is really rubbish." "Oh, come on, Clive. Show me!" '' ''"Hey! This is excellent. Let's do a sketch swap." "Really? You want this?" "Yep', I do." "And I can keep your's?" "Course, that's what I was implying by saying "swap"." "Wow, thanks! We should meet up more often. How about coffee at The Sugar Pot next Tuesday? Eh?" "I'd love to! Alright then, see you next week." Media/Images AliveDevelopmentFancy.png Mip.png|Alexis asking about Clive's work. ClivePullyCute.png Category:Fanfictionous Pairings Category:CanonXOc Pairings Category:Het Pairings Category:Clive Pairings Category:Alexis Pairings Category:TimeBustCinderella Pairings Category:GoodXBad Pairings Category:Canon Pairings Category:Lilpuzzlette64's Pairings